QUIERO QUE SEAS MI ANGEL
by yui Hat-chan
Summary: ¿que ocurrira en la noche de chicas?, cuales son los verdaderos sentimientos de Sora y Leon, ¿que sucederá cuando Leon empieza a ver a Fool?
1. Chapter 1

_**Kaleido stars no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes**_

_**este es mi primer fanfic de kaleido stars y espero que les guste ^^**_

_**-...- habla**_

_**"..." pensamientos**_

_** Quiero que seas mi angel**_

_**Hace poco fue la ultima presentación de "la princesa y el bufón", y debido a la gran popularidad de "el lago de los cisnes" esta se presentaría durante una semana mas…**_

_**-no puedes llegar tarde a la ultima función- me regañaba una bella chica de cabello azul.-lo siento, Mei-la chica de ojos marrones se disculpaba mientras colocaba una mano en su cabeza. -¡Sora! 10 segundos- **_

_**-si- grito en el momento en que sacaba a luz su mas bella sonrisa, que era capaz de dar felicidad a cualquiera, incluso a un hombre de cabellos plateados, quien tomo a su compañera del brazo en signo de que se apresurara.**_

_**La función transcurrió sin mayores problemas, el público aplaudía y sonreía con una gran satisfacción y alegría.**_

_**-bien hecho todos, recuerden que tienen el dia de mañana para descansar y pasado mañana los quiero a todos a primera hora en mi oficina para hablar sobre la nueva a realización, ah… Mia no quiero que le digas a nadie a un sobre que trata la obra- dijo Kalos muy calmado-pero jefe, no cree que deberíamos decirles a Sora y a Leon sobre…- la chica se vio interrumpida por Kalos- no, quiero que sea una sorpresa para todos- dicho esto algunos se dirigieron a los camerinos, otros se movían de un lado para otro realizando sus tareas.**_

* * *

_**- oye Mei, ayúdame con el cierre (cremallera)- pedia ayuda la chica de los diábolos, Mei se acerco y la ayudo, para luego dirigirse hacia las demás chicas- ¿aun sigue en pie lo de esta noche?- ¡por supuesto!- gritaron Anna y Mia al unisono-claro- respondio Sora muy animada.**_

_**-¿Qué es lo que harán?, me pregunto si se darán todas juntas un baño- **_

_**-eh- dijeron Rosetta y Sora al mismo tiempo, cuando se percataron de una pequeña figura que observaba como se cambiaban de ropa. Sora agarro al pequeño ser, mientras que Rosetta abria la puerta, y la estrella de Kaleido arrojo con todas sus fuerzas a Fool fuera de los camerinos. Todas las demás chicas las quedaron mirando como estuvieran locas, la pelirroja con la pelirosado se pusieron rojas ante lo sucedido. (que situación mas bochornosa no creen?^^)**_

_**-eh…bueno yo ya me voy- dijo la pelirosado ante la situación tan vergonzosa, saco sus cosas y se fue corriendo sin decir nada mas.**_

_**-¿pero que le pasa?- dijo una molesta Mei, Ana y Mia suspiraron ante la molestia de esta.**_

* * *

_**Leon iba caminando por los pasillos, cuando sin darse cuenta ella ocupaba su mente otra vez " Sora Naegino… dios, como es posible que esa pequeña me esté volviendo loco, cada vez que la miro mi corazón se vuelve loco, debo luchar para que no se escape una sonrisa cuando me habla, como ella podía cambiarme de esta forma, desde que somos compañeros no puedo actuar fríamente a su lado" al joven se le escapo un pequeño suspiro, cuando pudo distinguir una pequeña sombra flotando.**_

_**-genial ahora veo alucinaciones- refunfuño**_

_**El espíritu del escenario pudo darse cuenta de que el dios de la muerte lo podía ver- asi que puedes verme…-**_

_**-mis alucinaciones me hablan, ahora si me he vuelto loco-**_

_**- no soy ninguna alucinación… yo soy el espíritu del escenario, me llamo Fool- el espíritu hizo una pequeña reverencia**_

_**-¿el que?-**_

_**-el espíritu de escenario- repitió algo enojado**_

_**-si, claro como digas- fue lo único que dijo el dios de la muerta para continuar con su camino, cuando sintió que había chocado con alguien, bajo la mirada algo molesto para ver contra quien había chocado, pero su mirada cambio de inmediato a una mas comprensiva y cariñosa, pero manteniéndose frio,al ver a una joven de cabellos violetas, test blanca y unos preciosos ojos marrones que lo sacaban de si, su corazón latia a mil por hora, la chica estuvo a punto de caer si el no le hubiera a sujetado de su mano, mientras que su otro brazo a sujeto su cintura, ambos se quedaron mirando, el no podía asimilar que la tenia en sus brazos, que tenia en sus brazos a su querido angel…**_

* * *

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: espero que dejen reviews, felicitaciones, sugerencias todo es bien aceptado, espero actualizar pronto**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Quiero que seas mi angel**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**-joven Leon- fue lo único que pudo decir la chica debido a que su corazón latia muy acelerado, sus mejillas tornaban un rosado perla- graci…-no tienes porque decir gracias- le interrumpió, el joven comenzó a acercar el brazo que la sostenia de la cintura, provocando que el tono rosado perla de Sora se volviera a un fuerte rojo debido a la cercanía entre ambos, nunca se habían encontrado tan cerca sin cortar en los ensayos y en las actuaciones. Su mirada irradiaba calor, poco a poco el comenzó a acercar su rostro a el de ella, cuando se encontraban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro, el murmuro- deja de llamarme joven Leon, solo Leon- ella termino por ponerse roja por completo-s…si, como usted diga jo…Leon- el suspiro para luego soltarla- podrias también dejar de tratarme de usted-.**_

_**El peliplateado continúo con su camino sin decir más.**_

_**-hum…¿podrá ser que escorpión…- **_

_**-eh, Fool- dijo la chica mirando al pequeño ser con algo de preocupación y extrañesa.**_

* * *

"_**ella dijo 'Fool' , ¿es que acaso ella también puede verlo?, ¿entonces no me he vuelto loco?...pero que cosas digo, por poco y la beso, debo tener mas cuidado con mis impulsos, o de lo contrario ella podría salir lastimada"**_

* * *

_**-¡ah! Si no me apresuro se me hara tarde- Sora sacaba algunas cosas de la nevera, ya que habían acordado que todas llevarían algo ,"me pregunto que será lo que tienen planeado las chicas para esta noche" un pequeño suspiro "solo espero que no se repita lo de la ultima vez".**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**-de todas formas igual me da un poco de pena que no dejáramos que Rosetta viniera-se lamentaba Mia- pero piénsalo Mia, que clase de influencia seriamos si dejamos que Rosetta nos vea en este estado…hip- respondio una ebria Anna- además que Rosetta es menor de edad, asi que no podemos dejar que beba- dijo la chica de cabello azul moviéndose de un lugar a otro.**_

_**-deberiamos volver. No me siento muy bien- repetía una y otra vez Sora**_

_**- chicas, tengo una idea que les va a encantar- grito la china- solo espero que no nos metas en problemas, Mei- decía una cautelosa Mia.**_

_**Unos minutos mas tarde…**_

_**-Sora, ven conmigo al trapecio-**_

_**-Mei, ¿estas segura?, es que no me siento muy bien-**_

_**-¡no seas aguafiestas!-**_

_**-¡Sora, Sora…Sora!- gritaban todas al mismo tiempo- dale una paliza a Mei-**_

_**Una sonrisa se pudo ver en el rostro de Sora, se podía sentir la emoción del momento- esta bien, lo hare- la chica corrió hacia los trampolines y de un solo salto se impulso hasta uno de los trapecios que se encontraban en el centro del escenario. Aun se encontraba el trapecio de la técnica angelical, por el cual Sora y Mei se columpiaban constantemente, la actuación que estaban llevando a cabo era tan libre, Anna y Mia saltaban en el trampolín haciendo sus piruetas y de ves en cuando Mei y Sora las acompañaban. Al cabo de un rato decidieron ir a dar un paseo por la playa…**_

_**-Oh, Sora, creo que no debiste haber subido al trapecio- le reprocha la guionista**_

_**- Al menos a ti no te vomito ensima- reclamaba la joven China.**_

_**- lo siento Mei, nunca quise vomitarte-**_

_**- ya no importa-**_

_**-chicas ¿que hora es?-**_

_**- eso que importa, Sora- repetia la china una y otra vez- ¿ya te sientes mejor?-**_

_**-¡si! Gracias por preocuparte, Mei- el rostro de la chica estaba muy alegre, pero se comenzó a tornar a un aspecto de asco- ay no- lo joven volvió a vomitar, sintiendo un mal sabor en su garganta lo que hacia que le dieran aun mas ganas de vomitar…**_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

_**Otro suspiro de parte de la joven pelirosado.**_

_**-como tu saldrás me quedare con Rosetta, creo que por fin lograre verla dándose un baño- esto ultimo lo susurro para si mismo el pequeño espíritu.**_

_**-mmm, no, Rosetta vendrá con nosotras-**_

_**-pe…pero, ¿Por qué?-**_

_**- como no beberemos, hemos decidido que Rosetta también se merecia un rato de diversión, ¿no crees?-**_

_**-si- respondió algo decepcionado- no que se te hacia tarde-**_

_**- ah, es cierto- Sora tomo las cosas necesarias y se apresuro a salir del cuarto- adiós, Fool-**_

* * *

_**-¡otra vez llegando tarde, es que nunca puedes ser puntual, ni porque vives aquí mismo eres capaz de llegar temprano!- le regañaba la temible joven de cabello azul.**_

_**- lo siento- se disculpaba la chica mientras se inclinaba levemente y ponía su mano en su cabeza.**_

_**-¿esta bien que utilicemos el escenario?- preguntaba la pequeña Rosetta-por eso no te preocupes- le respondió la comediante- si tu lo dices- volvió a decir la francesa haciendo un gesto con los hombros.**_

* * *

_**Esa noche Mia, Sora y Mei llevaban unos pantalones cortos, mientra que Rosetta y Anna llevaban unos pantalones un poco mas debajo de la rodilla, Mia traía una polera sin tirantes, Anna una de tirantes con un corte "v", Mei y Rosetta unas poleras ¾, y Sora una comoda polera deportiva.**_

* * *

_**En el escenario…**_

_**-bien, el juego consta de girar una botella y a la que apunte se le hara una pregunta, a la cual deberá responder con la verdad- explicaba Anna**_

_**Las cinco chicas se sentaron en el suelo del escenario para comenzar el juego. Mei fue quien giro la botella, y la primera en ser apuntada fue Mia- queremos saber cual será la siguiente obra- dijeron las cuatro chicas al unísono- chicas, saben que no puedo decirles- entonces dinos la inicial de la obra-Mia suspiro y dijo- la inicial es "A" –**_

_**-¡¿"A"?!- gritaron todas- creo que hemos quedado igual a como si no nos hubiera dicho nada- reclamaba Rosetta- una obra que empiece con "A" – meditaba Anna- bueno sigamos- ¡si!- **_

_**Paso cerca de 20 minutos las chicas se reian, sorprendían con cada pregunta y respuesta que daban, hasta que a Rosetta le preguntaron- ¿has dado tu primer beso?, ¿Cómo, cuando y con quien fue?-**_

_**-mmm… déjame ver, fue cuando tenia 10 años, un chico se me declaro y me beso, y la verdad creo que fue asqueroso- todas comenzaron a reir menos Sora, la cual estaba algo pensativa- ¿sucede algo, Sora?- pregunto Mia.**_

_**- no, nada- decia agitando sus manos, mientras su rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojizo…**_

* * *

_**Las chicas no sabían que había cierta persona que había estado escuchando todos sus confesiones, un joven de cabellos plateados yacía en uno de los rincones del escenario.**_

_**-¿has dado tu primer beso?, ¿Cómo, cuando y con quien fue?-**_

_**-mmm… déjame ver, fue cuando tenia 10 años, un chico se me declaro y me beso, y la verdad creo que fue asqueroso-**_

_**Las chicas reían. **_

"_**tonterías, ni siquiera se por que demonios estoy escuchando estas tonterías" pensaba una y otra vez el joven "sera mejor que me vaya" león comenzó a caminar para retirarse, pero…**_

_**- ¿sucede algo, Sora?- pregunto Mia.**_

_**- no, nada- decia agitando sus manos, mientras su rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojizo- es solo que yo…yo…-**_

"_**hum, Sora" el joven suspiro y volvió al rincón donde podía escuchar lo que decían las chicas.**_

_**-es solo…qu…que yo… yo- **_

_**- ya dilo de una buena vez- grito Mei**_

_**- yo…¡nunca he besado a nadie!- la joven se puso tan roja como un tomate- listo, ya lo dije ¿satisfechas?-**_

_**-¿nunca?- repetia Anna- hablas en serio- decia esta vez Mei.**_

_**- lo se, incluso Rosetta a dado su primer beso, y eso es "raro"-**_

_**- no, tranquila no es "raro"- todas miraron a Mia**_

_**-Mia, no me digas que tu tampoco has besado a alguien- pregunto Mei**_

_**- no, yo si he besado, pero…- se acerco un poco a las demás para que Sora no la escuchara- no quiero que Sora se sienta mal- ahh- fue lo único que pudieron decir las demás.**_

"_**nunca ha besado a nadie, esa idea me gusta" pensaba para si el joven francés, para retirarse del escenario en silencio, para que no lo sorprendieran. Pero se retiraba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.**_

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: bueno aqui la actualización, espero reviews con felicitaciones o aportes o lo que sea, espero no demorar tanto en la proxima actualizacion

y gracias a Meiyami y a Tefa-sakura por los reviews :) nos vemos pronto


	3. Chapter 3

_**NA: kaleido star no me pertenece.**_

_**hola de nuevo, realmente tenia planeado poner un capitulo por semana, pero la anterior no pude :( bueno aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo**_

* * *

_**Quiero que seas mi angel **_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**-¡Sora!- Mei parecía estar de buen humor, no iba ladrando como siempre- llegaremos tarde a la oficina de Kalos- dijo mientras seguía golpeando la puerta.**_

_**-quizá ya se ha ido- murmuro la pequeña francesa.**_

_**-yo digo que debe estar entrenando- respondio la comediante.**_

_**-no- la interrumpió Mia, quien recién llegaba hasta las chicas- ya he revisado la sala en la que suele entrenar-**_

_**-ya se donde puede estar- la joven de cabello azul se encamino hacia el escenario.**_

* * *

_**-ven se los dije, ella esta…-**_

_**-pero, si esta con Leon- dijo Anna**_

_**-¿están haciendo la técnica angelical?- pregunto Mia**_

_**- si- respondió Mei.**_

* * *

_**FLASBACK**_

"_**Aun es muy temprano para la reunión que cito el jefe…" la pelirosada caminaba por los pasillos del lugar "iré a entrenar unos minutos" la chica comenzó a correr con una sonrisa en el rostro.**_

_**La puerta de la sala de enteramiento se abrió, y Sora pudo ver a un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos violetas utilizando el trapecio, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a deslumbrar el talento del acróbata francés "sus movimientos son tan perfectos y suaves, sin duda es el mejor acróbata que he visto en mi vida" lentamente el acróbata se detuvo y miro a la joven parada en la puerta.**_

_**-no te había visto, Sora- su voz sonaba dulce, pero su mirada aun tenia un matiz frio.**_

_**La nombrada se puso algo nerviosa- y…yo…yo no pensé que estaría entrenando tan temprano jo…Leon-**_

_**-¿entrenamos juntos?-**_

_**-si…claro- Sora hizo un calentamiento rápido y subió al trapecio que se encontraba vació y comenzó a columpiarse a la par con Leon, en cierto momento ambos se soltaron llegando cada uno al trapecio en el que estaba el otro, luego siguieron columpiándose hasta que Leon levanto sus piernas pasándolas por entre sus brazos y soltar sus manos del trapecio para quedar colgado de sus piernas, Sora tomo mas fuerza para después soltarse y dar varios giros y finalmente caer en las manos de su compañero. Leon levanto un poco a Sora dejando su rostro frente al de el.**_

_**-Leon- la voz de la joven era bastante dulce, y a decir verdad era un tono que le agradaba mucho a Leon, sin nombrar el pequeño matiz rosa en sus mejillas.**_

_**-¿si?- dijo este con un tono muy seductor-**_

_**- el trapecio de la técnica angelical aun esta en el escenario, y yo quería saber si le gustaría realizar la técnica angelical una vez mas-**_

_**-claro-**_

_**FIN FLASBACK**_

* * *

_**Sora caía lentamente en los brazos de Leon, quien a pesar de no estar en una obra se podía ver la misma mirada que tenia en las actuaciones con Sora.**_

_**-gracias- susurro la pequeña figura con un suave rosa en su rostro casi imperceptible.**_

_**-no, ha sido un agrado para mi-**_

_**De la nada se comenzaron a sentir unos aplausos, los acróbatas se separaron para ver a Mia, Rosetta, Mei y Anna aplaudirles. Rapidamente se pudo deslumbrar que el rostro de sora se volvia del suave rosa a un rojo profundo.**_

_**-sera mejor que bajen de ahí luego, la reunión esta a punto de comenzar- decía Mei con sus típico tono de 'daos prisa o los llevo de las orejas' , ya olvidando lo sucedido.**_

* * *

_**Un pequeño grupo de seis personas se encaminaban hacia la oficina del dueño, cuando vieron dos figuras acercándoseles, una menuda aunque fuerte chica rubia y a un hombre de unos treinta y pocos años, de cabello oscuro con partes fucsias.**_

_**-van tarde- les recrimino**_

_**- lo sentimos- se disculpo la joven guionista**_

_**-la reunión se realizara en la sala de entrenamiento de los novatos- informaba una alegre Sarah.**_

_**Ya todos en la sala de entrenamiento Kalos dijo:**_

_**-bien, como ya todos saben se presentara una nueva obra y tenemos pensado hacer de esta obra una de las mejores, debido a la gran cantidad de acrobacias que se llevaran a cabo-**_

_**- esta obra nunca ha sido interpretada por el escenario, y como se imaginaran Sora y Leon tendrán los papeles protagónicos-**_

_**-¿Qué obra será?- decía muy curiosa Marion que a pesar de su corta edad era parte del escenario.**_

_**- la obra será "Anastasia", Sora será anastasia, Leon dimitri, en esta ocasión el joven Yuri también participara en la obra e interpretara a Vladimir, la trama será algo diferente a la original, aun me faltan algunos detalles, pero pronto estarán listos…ah los demás personajes serán, Mei será la hija del mago Rasputin quien heredo los poderes malignos de su padre y quien seguirá los cometidos de su padre, Rosetta será la memoria de Anastasia, Anna será un nuevo personaje una joven que acompaña a Dimitri y Vladimir en la búsqueda de Anastasia, Angela quien a pesar de las malas situaciones intentara hacer reir a sus compañeros. Los demás papeles serán elegidos esta tarde- informaba Mia.**_

_**- Dimitri será quien logre que Anastasia recupere la memoria, y en ese acto Sora, Leon y Rosetta deberán hacer una técnica, debido a que ese es uno de los dos climax, el otro será que Mei al ver que Anastasia recupero la memoria y esta dispuesta a tomar su lugar utilizara un hechizo para hacer que Dimitri pierda la memoria y convencerlo que su mayor objetivo es destruir a la familia Romanov incluyendo a Anastasia, por lo que el intentara asesinarla, Anastasia intentara convencerlo de que no es asi, pero Dimitri esta dispuesto a matarla por lo que ella debe huir, ya cansada de huir Anastasia decide enfrentarlo, ahí será cuando lleven acabo una nueva técnica que concluya en que Anastasia logra que Dimitri entre en razón- explicaba el jefe mientras se ajustaba sus típicos lentes de sol (creo que los llevaría hasta en su boda)**_

_**-me encanta- decía llena de emoción la japonesa**_

_**-hay algo mas- interrumpió Mia- en ambos climax Anastasia y Dimitri se…-**_

_**- se besan- Kalos termino la frase con una pequeña, pero maliciosa sonrisa.**_

_**-no hay problema con eso, ¿verdad?- Mia parecía preocupada de poder recibir negación de sus compañeros ante el beso. Ambos protagonistas tenían las miradas perdidas.**_

"_**besar a Leon"**_

"_**besar a Sora"**_

_**-por mi no hay inconveniente- dijo tranquilamente el dios de la muerte**_

_**- ¿Sora?- pregunto el jefe. **_

_**De pronto todas las miradas se posaron en la joven estrella de Kaleido-por mi tampoco hay inconveniente- repetia esta nerviosa mientras movia sus manos de un lado a otro para que la dejaran de observar.**_

_**-entonces sin mas que decir todos a practicar. Sora, Mia, Mei, Anna, Leon, Rosetta a mi oficina, ahora-**_

* * *

_**-ahí estan sus sueldos-en una pequeña mesita se encontraban sesis sobres cada uno con un nombre diferente- ustedes seis tienen un aumento de sueldo- **_

_**-¡¿aumento de sueldo?!- gritaron todos menos el dios de la muerte (todos sabemos como es Kalos con los temas de dinero)**_

_**-¿Cuál es la razón del aumento?- pregunto Mei sospechando claramente de algo.**_

_**Kalos suspiro dándose por vencido- la próxima semana serán las audiciones para el nuevo elenco, y me faltan habitaciones-**_

_**-entonces el aumento es para que encontremos un lugar donde quedarnos-**_

_**-así es-**_

_**-si es asi, no entiendo que hago yo aquí- por fin hablo joven de cabellos plateados- si yo tengo mi departamento-**_

_**-no creo que sea justo solo ayudarlas a ellas, además tu también eres una de las estrellas de Kaleido, en todo caso necesito hablar contigo de otra cosa a solas. Chicas pueden retirarse y no olviden necesito los dormitorios para el final de la semana. Se me olvidaba, Mia he llamado a Kathy para que te ayude con la obra-**_

_**-eh…¿y cuando llegara?- Mia suspiro "debo estar preparada con la señorita Kathy nunca se sabe" **_

_**Ambas puertas de la oficina se abrieron y se podía ver a una mujer de unos veinte tantos, de cabello irregular- ¡ya estoy aquí!- grito mientras tomaba aire muy agitada.**_

* * *

_**-¿quieres hablar de mi contrato?-**_

_**-sabes que vence en dos semanas, y la obra será presentada aproximadamente en un mes , necesito saber si deseas quedarte en Kaleido con un contrato indefinido, o te marcharas-**_

_**-no pienso marcharme, no ahora que he encontrado a mi pareja de escenario- "y no ahora que se lo que siento, y no creo poder estar mucho tiempo lejos de ella"**_

_**-entonces firma- Kalos tomo un contrato y lo empujo hasta el otro lado de su escritorio junto con una lapicera…**_

* * *

_**El joven acrobata caminaba por los pasillos para llegar a la sala de entrenamientos, deberá realizar dos técnicas junto a su querida Sora, aunque una de ella debería ser con Rosetta. "en ambos climax, nos besaremos…Sora Naegino no te imaginas cuan enamordo estoy…" . Leon abrió la puerta de la sala, y encontró a dos chicas hablando de como podría ser la técnica, y Sora se explicaba de una forma extraña, movia sus manos por todos lados tratando de explicarle algo a Rosetta, Leon no pudo contener una sonrisa.**_

_**-a veces Sora puede ser muy torpe- **_

_**-otra vez estoy alucinando, lo que me faltaba-**_

_**-¡ya te dije que no soy una alucinación!- los gritos del espíritu llamaron la atención de la jóvenes- soy el espíritu del escenario- dijo con una voz mas seria que la anterior, a pesar de eso Leon no le presto atención y se acercó a las chicas.**_

_**-¿han pensado en algo para la técnica?-**_

_**-no- contesto Sora, tan rápido que apenas se le entendido- Leon, ¿puedes ver a Fool?**_

_**-¿Qué?- Leon miro a sus lado, el espíritu estaba en su hombro- ¿ustedes también pueden verlo? ¿no es una alucinación?-**_

_**-solo los elegidos por el escenario pueden verme- repitió Fool**_

_**-eso significa que Leon…- Sora no termino la frase ya que se dio cuenta de algo, miro a Rosetta.**_

_**Ambas chicas sonrieron y gritaron…**_

_**-¡la técnica fantástica!-**_

* * *

_**NA: muchas gracias a todos los reviews, realmente ayuda ^^ espero les agradara el capitulo**_

_** nos vemos la proxima semana (si no ocurre algun inconveniente) **_

_** bye bye **_


	4. Chapter 4

_****_**NA/ lamento mucho la tardanza, pero este capitulo me ha costado bastante y mi tiempo no ha sido mucho. Cierta cancion me ayudo a poder terminar el capitulo (era un video de leon x sora que me gusto bastante la canion era stay with me de Danity Kane), espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

_**Quiero que seas mi angel**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**-¡con mas fuerza, Rosetta!- gritaba con enojo el dueño del escenario. Algo mas calmado – Sora, Leon ya pueden pasar a la siguiente fase-**_

_**-si- grito con entusiasmo la joven.**_

_**- ¿Qué hay que hacer?- el joven peliplateado recibiendo una vez mas la gran bola que pesaba alrededor de 90 kilos (ya saben con la que tuvo que entrenar sora para la técnica fantástica), y se la arrojo a su compañera, debido a que ambos avanzaron mas rápido en esa fase comenzaron a arrojarse la bola de 90 kilos entre si.**_

_**-ya veras- dijo al recibir una vez mas la bola y luego arrojarla por ultima vez con su mano izquierda. Luego miro a la pequeña Rosetta tirada en el suelo- se que lo lograras, Rosetta- la joven le dedico una sonrisa que irradiaba confianza a su compañera y amiga.**_

_**-toma un descanso, para que veas que esto no es lo peor del entrenamiento- le murmuro el dueño a la mas joven.**_

_**-si-**_

_**Sora comenzó a caminar unos metros hasta donde se encontraba Ken arreglando lo que utilizarían en la siguiente fase, la japonesa tomo un arnés de seguridad para colocárselo.**_

_**-Kalos , realmente crees que esto vaya a funcionar- dijo el recién llegado Yuri Killian- sabes que Sora y Layla fueron las primeras en realizar esta técnica, por lo que no se sabe si funcione de a tres-**_

_**-lo se, Yuri, pero quiero confiar en Sora, se que ella encontrara la forma de ingeniársela para modificar la técnica, después de todo fue ella quien me pidió esto-**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**-¿quieren realizar la técnica fantástica en la escena donde Anastasia recupera la memoria?-**_

_**-así es, jefe- dijo Sora.**_

_**-¿los tres?- pregunto dudoso Kalos, recibiendo por respuesta un 'aja' de parte de Sora- ¿Leon puede…?-**_

_**- Leon a sido elegido por el escenario- respondio alegremente la joven.**_

_**Kalos dirigió su mirada al nombrado el cual miraba fijamente uno de los estantes que parecía estar vacio, pero en el se hallaba sentado el espíritu del escenario.**_

_**-entonces, Sora ¿Qué entrenamiento quieres realizar?-**_

_**La japonesa sonrio y comenzó a mover sus brazos de emoción- quisiera que realizáramos el mismo entrenamiento que llevamos a cabo la señorita Layla y yo en las montañas-**_

_**-como quieras, Sora-**_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

_**Sora paso una cuerda por el arnés, se giro hacia sus acompañantes y les regalo una bella sonrisa con sus ojos cerrados. Se volvió a girar y y dio un pequeño salto para caer por la quebrada de la montaña.**_

_**-¿Qué?- grito asustada la ex maquina de los diabolos, quedando realmente impactada mientras veía como Sora esquivaba cada inconveniente que se le presentaba con delicadeza y precisión.**_

_**-se ve que ha cambiado desde la ultima vez-dijo Ken.**_

_**-se ve mas segura, confiar en sus movimientos es lo mas importante- respondió el dueño del escenario kaleido.**_

_**El dios de la muerte también se coloco el arnés de seguridad, para seguir los pasos de Sora. Leon lograba esquivar con la misma gracia de Sora, hasta llegar a donde se lo permitía la cuerda. La japonesa le sonreía cuando ya estaban ambos en la parte inferior de la quebrada, cuando Sora le hizo un gesto para que escalaran. Al llegar arriba otra vez repitieron lo mismo durante una hora.**_

_**-bien Rosetta, ahora con tu brazo izquierdo- dijo Ken con una voz fraternal y dedicándole una alentadora sonrisa a la joven.**_

_**-esta bien, ¡estoy lista!-**_

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en el escenario Kaleido, todos se encontraban entrenando para poder mostrar la mejor de sus actuaciones.**_

_**-no me gusta este acto, deben hacerles algunos cambios- murmuraba Kathy a la comediante y a sus compañeras.**_

_**-bien, chicas hay practicar mas- grito emocionada Anna. Todos se retiraron a ensayar quedando solo las directoras.**_

_**-¿aun no se te ocurre algo para la escenografía del climax 1?- pregunto la directora de Broadway.**_

_**-nada aun, no se que hacer- dijo Mia tomando la cabeza con ambas manos y sentándose en unas de las sillas.**_

_**-que tal un bosque o en las afueras del palacio en Paris-**_

_**- el bosque pensaba utilizarlo para el segundo climax, en la persecución de Dimitri a Anastasia, y la verdad el palacio no me convence mucho-**_

_**Kathy suspiro- no nos queda mucho tiempo para decidir, Sora y los demás regresaran en unas tres semanas mas o menos, y luego solo quedaran dos semanas mas para la presentación-.**_

* * *

_**-muy bien, ahora con la derecha una vez más- **_

_**-si- gritaron la joven diabolista y la japonesa, el joven francés solo asintió con la cabeza.**_

_**Los tres iban sincronizados dando las mismas piruetas en el aire mientras se impulsaban con su brazo izquierdo, ya habían logrado impulsarse mas haya de diez metros con cada brazo, lo que había superado la cantidad de metros que se impulsaban Sora y Layla en la primera ocasión. Despues de todo habían estado entrenando mas tiempo en cada fase para fortalecer ambos brazos de igual forma.**_

_**-tomen un descanso-**_

_**-han estado impresionante, Sora- Ken le estaba entregando una toalla y una botella con agua a cada uno.**_

_**-pasaran a la ultima fase, estoy seguro que con tres días mas será suficiente. Despues de todo tienen que seguir con los ensayos de sus personajes en la obra-opino Kalos.**_

_**-no puedo creer que ya llevemos dos semanas y media entrenando aquí- **_

_**-lo se, Rosetta- le respondió la pelirosada- ya casi no queda nada para la presentación- murmuro con gran estusiasmo- será grandiosa, ¿verdad, Leon?-**_

_**-claro- respondio con su típico semblante frio, a pesar de que su voz no lo demostrara- pero aun nos queda la técnica del segundo climax-**_

_**-pues…yo…ya tengo una pequeña idea- dijo algo nerviosa- pero creo que será mejor decírsela cuando regresemos- **_

_**-me parece bien- contesto con una voz bastante seductora.**_

* * *

_**En un lugar algo mas alejado de la cabaña, se encontraban tres trapecios, aproximadamente a un metro cada uno de distancia, en frente de ellos se encontraban seis troncos, agrupados de a dos.**_

_**-deberan sincronizarse para luego llegar hasta los troncos e impulsarse de vuelta, como es la primera vez que practicaran asi no les recomiendo hacer acrobacias al momento de lanzarse, Sora, tu tampoco realices acrobacias ya que al haber dos troncos es aun mas complicado que con uno solo ya que deberán controlar la fuerza que utilicen en forma precisa- informo el dueño del escenario.**_

_**Los tres jóvenes subieron hasta la plataforma para tomar sus respectivos trapecios, Rosetta se encontraba a la izquierda, Leon a la derecha y Sora en medio. Se pudo escuchar un 'ahora' y los tres comenzaron a columpiarse.**_

_**-Sora y Leon van casi sincronizados- Yuri mantenía se mantenía muy serio y con una voz tranquila.-Rosetta trata de sincronizarte mas con ellos-**_

_**-si- fue la única respuesta de la joven que a pesar de los intentos no logro sincronizarse con el francés y la japonesa.**_

_**Leon y Sora se miraron y luego ambos asintieron. En cinco segundos su ritmo fue disminuyendo quedando a la par con Rosetta.**_

_**-muy bien, a la siguiente se sueltan – grito pacifico Kalos.**_

_**A la siguiente vuelta los tres jóvenes se soltaron, al llegar a los troncos Rosetta no pudo controlar la fuerza provocando que uno de los troncos retrocediera demasiado cayendo a la malla, a los otros dos jóvenes les sucedió algo parecido, solo que si lograron impulsarse, pero como no fue con una fuerza equilibrada no tardaron en caer sin siquiera llegar a la mitad del trayecto.**_

_**Al segundo intento el peliplateado con la pelirosada tuvieron que volver a disminuir su ritmo para poder sincronizarse con la joven belgica, en esta ocasión Leon se impulso con la misma fuerza en ambos troncos, solo que no fue al mismo tiempo por lo que volvió a caer, Rosetta perdió el control y cayo antes de llegar a los troncos, Sora al momento de impulsarse en los troncos sufrió un efecto rebote provocando que se golpeara en el estomago.**_

_**No fue hasta el dia siguiente que consiguieron impulsarse correctamente para volver correctamente a los trapecios.**_

_**Sora casi lo consiguió en aquel intento, pero solo logro a sujetar el trapecio con una mano y resbalo, Rosetta estuvo a dos centímetros de tomar el trapecio y Leon llego al trapecio de una forma totalmente descontrolada, por lo que no tardo en perder el control y estrellarse con Sora.**_

_**Los tres jóvenes estaban muy decididos a conseguirlo, tomaran sus respectivos trapecios, esta vez no fuer necesario que Leo y sora disminuyeron su ritmo, esta vez los tres iban muy sincronizados. "en esta ocasión, ¡lo conseguiré!" pensaron el francés, la japonesa y la belgica.**_

_**Los tres se tiraron al mismo tiempo, sin que alguien les avisara el mejor momento. Los jóvenes consiguieron llegar sanos y salvos hasta los troncos, para luego darse un impulso con ambos brazos probando gran movimiento en los troncos, a pesar de ello fueron capaces de controlarlo y comenzar a dar giros hacia atrás para luego pasar por encima de la barra del trapecio y tomarlo, para luego soltarse al llegar a la plataforma.**_

_**-ha estado muy bien, ahora quiero que lo repitan con acrobacias mas complicadas, pero sin detener el trapecio, deben ser seguidas terminan una y empiezan la otra de inmediato, ¿entendieron?-**_

_**-si- expresaron, Sora y Rosetta tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, en cambio Leon permanecía con su semblante aunque en sus adentros estaba algo alegre.**_

* * *

_**Sarah corria por los alrededores del escenario buscando a sus amigas para informarles la gran noticia.**_

_**De repente la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento general se abrieron de par en par, Mia, Anna y Mei quienes daban algunas instrucciones a sus compañeros se quedaron mirando a la joven rubia.**_

_**-¿sucede algo, Sarah?- inquirió la comediante**_

_**- Sora, Rosetta y Leon realizaran su ultimo entrenamiento mañana por la mañana, y volverán a Kaleido mañana por la tarde- **_

_**-se adelantaron…- dijo dubitativa Mia**_

_**-se suponía que llegarían en dos días mas- murmuro Mei.**_

_**-Kalos me llamo, y me dijo que ya no tenían nada mas que hacer en las montañas, ya que los chicos ya completaron exitosamente el entrenamiento. Y asi poder comenzar con las practicas de las otras escenas y la del segundo climax…-.**_

* * *

_**NA/ espero que el capitulo hubiera sido de su agrado, y muchas gracias por lo reviews ya saben que se aceptan criticas, sugerencias, etc.**_

_**y me disculpo una vez mas por tardar mas de lo esperado en subir el capitulo.**_


	5. Chapter 5

hola a todos!, se que he tardado mas de un mes si no me equivoco en subir este capitulo, pero en verdad me a costado escribirlo y

les pido mil disculpas a todos mis lectores, bueno espero que les guste y que se entiendan mis explicaciones

* * *

_**Quiero que seas mi angel**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Podían llevar entrenando tres semanas, pero algo que no cambiaba era el incomodo silencio que se causaba en la mesa a la hora de alguna comida, después de todo no es la mejor combinación tener en una misma mesa a Yuri Killian, Kalos, Rosetta, Ken, Sora y al dios de la muerte. De vez en cuando Rosetta y Sora charlaban un corto lapso de tiempo o Kalos con Yuri, pero nunca en esas tres semanas se había podido establecer una conversación en las que todos los presentes participaran.**_

_**-nos marcharemos en veinte minutos- informo Yuri poniendo otro bocado de su almuerzo en su boca.**_

_**Luego de que asintieran reapareció el tan incomodo momento del dia…**_

_**La joven caminaba por los alrededores de la cabaña, "son tantos recuerdos…" pensaba la chica japonesa suspirando.**_

_**-despidiéndote del lugar- musito una voz gruesa. La joven se volteo para poder ver a su acompañante-Leon- dijo la chica girándose una vez mas hacia el paisaje- solo quedan casi tres semanas para la obra, ¿crees que logremos tener la técnica para el segundo climax?-**_

_**Leon parecía pensar mucho en la respuesta- no lo puedo saber si no me dices que planeabas para la técnica-**_

_**-pues veras…-la joven buscaba las mejores palabras para poder expresarse- veras…estaba pensando en que May va a hechizar a Dimitri, por lo que que este persiguira a Anastasia, ella ya cansada de huir decide enfrentarse a Dimitri, por lo que pensé que Anastasia tendría que convertirse en un demonio para poder confrontar a Dimitri…-**_

_**-…un enfrentamiento entre demonios, lo que provocara que Dimitri recuerde…- **_

_**-asi es, pero al recordar dejaran de ser demonios y pasaran a convertirse en angeles- **_

_**-ya veo- el francés lucia serio aunque su rostro era comprensivo- la idea me agrada bastante-**_

_**-¡en verdad!- grito muy emocionada, dedicándole una gran sonrisa a Leon- estaba pensando en utilizar un derivado del espiral demonio…-**_

_**- es perfecto- murmuro Kalos- a penas lleguemos le informare a Mia y Kathy sobre esa idea…ahora nos vamos-**_

* * *

_**-más rápido, Mei, más alto- criticaba la directora de Broadway-Anna te estas adelantando. Todos al mismo tiempo. Tomen un descanso- el suspiro de la directora mas experta se dejo escuchar por toda la sala- no veo el momento de que lleguen esos tres.**_

_**-no se preocupe señorita Kathy, Kalos acaba de llamar dice que llegaran en 10 minutos- **_

_**-¡¿Qué?!. Llegan en 10 minutos, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Mia? escuchen todos, nuestras estrellas llegan en 10 minutos asi que a trabajar ellos han hecho un gran esfuerzo para llevar a cabo la técnica fantástica en la obra-**_

* * *

_**En frente de las puertas del escenario Kaleido se encontraba una furgoneta, de la cual se bajaron seis personas.**_

_**-Sora, nos están esperando- la pequeña Rosetta ya no era tan pequeña, durante el entrenamiento había crecido un par de centímetros quedando a unos cinco de alcanzar a Sora.**_

_**La joven japonesa sonrio al ver a sus amigos esperándoles en la puerta del escenario.**_

_**Sarah, Mia, Anna y Mei se acercaron a los recién llegados- las extrañamos mucho- Sarah estaba al borde de las lagrimas debido que ante la emoción del reencuentro surgio un abrazo grupal entre las amigas, al cual el resto del elenco no dudo en unirse.**_

_**-empecemos con el entrenamiento- dijo seriamente Leon.**_

_**-si, ah…Mei, te molestaría ayudarnos con algo- murmuro la pelirosado con una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro.**_

_**-¿yo?-pregunto muy extrañada y sorprendida- claro.**_

* * *

_**-esta todo como me lo pediste, Sora- musito el padre de Marion.**_

_**-te lo agradezco mucho-**_

_**-entonces, como emprezamos- pregunto Leon**_

_**-bien, estaba pensando en primero utilizar los trapecios especiales (le llamare asi al que utilizan para el fénix dorado) dar varios giros cruzados, para luego ir ambos a uno de los trapecios giratorios (le llamare asi al que creo el padre de Marion para la primera obra que creo Mia) ambos tomados de cada extremo del trapecio y comenzar a girar rápidamente en el, daría un efecto muy lindo- Sora tenia una sonrisa en la cara, para luego cambiarlo a un semblante mas serio y colocando una mano sobre su mentón- para después de eso estaba pensando en una pequeña danza por todos los trapecios y trampolines, para luego cada uno tomar un trapecio giratorio, cuando tengamos el vuelo suficiente realizar el espiral demonio-**_

_**-esos trapecios giran de una forma muy peculiar y a una gran rapidez, por lo que en si el espiral demonio seria mas rápido, pero nos costaría mas tiempo perfeccionarlo- comento el dios de la muerte.**_

_**-ademas, si ambos lo llevan a cabo al mismo tiempo, piensas en llegar al trapecio del otro o que- **_

_**-Mei, en verdad estaba pensando en tomarnos de una mano, como en la técnica fantástica- Leon y Mei estaban bastante sorprendidos ante la idea de la japonesa- debido a la fuerza y a la rapidez con la que vamos a ir al momento de tomarnos comenzaríamos a girar en sintonía-**_

_**-vaya, eso nos tomara tiempo, y solo nos quedan tres semanas-**_

_**-lo se Leon, pero estoy segura de que lo conseguiremos, además hay otros movimientos, pero supongo que primero habrá que dominar esto-**_

_**-esta bien, entonces tendremos que dar mas de el cien porciento, y lo sabes-**_

_**-gracias-**_

_**-entonces, los dejo solos- Mei iba caminando hacia la puerta y sin mirar atrás hizo un gesto con la mano en forma de despedida.**_

* * *

_**Han pasado un par de horas desde que las estrellas están de vuelta en Kaleido, sin duda a partir de su llegada todo el elenco trabaja con mayor entusiasmo, Anna preparando una nueva parte comica, en la que Sora y Leon también participaran durante una sola escena, Mia y Kathy haciendo los arreglos en el guion, Mei entrenando para las técnicas que ocuparía durante la obra y de vez en cuando iba a ver el entrenamiento de Rosetta, Ken estaba ayudando al padre de Marion con los planos del escenario.**_

_**-muy bien, Rosetta- la joven guionista susurro mientras le pasaba una toalla a la pequeña trapecista.**_

_**-me ire a dar una ducha, ya se acerca la hora de comer-**_

_**-yo pasare a ver como van los demás con los preparativos- Mia se alejo de Rosetta haciendo un pequeño gesto de despedida con su mano izquierda mientras abria la puerta.**_

_**La joven pelirroja suspiro muy cansada "espero que todo salga bien el dia de la presentación, estoy muy entusiasmada por realizar la técnica fantástica con Leon y Sora, después de todo son mis ídolos" la pelirroja sonrio al pensar en sus mayores ídolos, Rosetta abrió la puerta…**_

_**-¡Rosetta!- dijo tan alegre como siempre el angel de Kaleido- ¿ya te vas?-**_

_**-si, me voy a duchar y luego a almorzar-**_

_**-no te molesta si usamos la sala-**_

_**-claro que no- le respondio algo extrañada por la pregunta. Repentinamente Rosetta salto a los brazos de Sora en un abrazo- espero que ustedes dos puedan crear una técnica realmente fantástica-**_

_**Las mejillas de Sora se enrojecieron un poco, cuando la joven salio corriendo en dirección a las duchas solo diciendo un "adiós y buena suerte". Sora aun estaba algo sorprendida por la forma de actuar de Rosetta cuando su compañero interrumpio sus pensamientos.**_

_**-¿Sora?...¡¿Sora?!-**_

_**-lo siento, Leon ¿qué decías?-**_

_**-que será mejor que vayamos a entrenar-**_

_**-claro- **_

_**-¡Mei!- gr**_

* * *

_**ito desesperadamente un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules- ¿estas bien?- pregunto Ken Robbins mientras le tendia la mano para ayudarla a pararse.**_

_**-estoy bien, es solo que aun me cuesta acostumbrarme a este nuevo trampolín -(les explico el nuevo trampolín al que se refiere mei no es una de gran tamaño, pero la diferencia de los normales es que este va girando a una gran rapidez).**_

_**-si quieres puedo ayudarte a encontrar las mejores posturas, para no salir disparada-**_

_**-gracias- la peliazul se volteo para ocultar su sonrojo- ¡pero mejor será que te des prisa, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para presentar la obra!-**_

* * *

_**-¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto?- pregunto la guionista mas adulta.**_

_**-es que el joven Leon y la señorita Sora no han salido de la sala de entrenamientos desde hace 10 horas- explico una joven rubia.**_

_**-ya veo, Mia tu entraras conmigo, los demás váyanse ya a descansar a sus cuartos que es tarde-**_

* * *

_**-una vez mas- le dijo el joven de cabellos plateados y ojos violetas a la chica japonesa.**_

_**Ya se encontraban ambos en sus respectivos trapecios, sin dirigirse una palabra o hacer cualquier gesto, ambos partieron al mismo tiempo habían llegado a suponer que era por todo los entrenamientos que ya habían tenido juntos que habían desarrollado una coordinación especial.**_

_**Ambos iban a la misma altura, velocidad todo perfecto para lanzarse "es ahora" pensó la japonesa muy concentrada en su compañero. Cuando ambos se soltaron de los trapecios e inmediatamente comenzaron a girar a una velocidad increíble realizando el fantástico espiral demonio, ya quedaba un par de metros entre ambos cuando extendieron sus brazos derecho para poder tomarse al igual que en la técnica fantástica con la diferencia que con la fuerza del espiral demonio terminarían girando sobre su eje. Todo iba como debía al momento de tomarse de las manos, comenzaron a girar juntos sobre su eje, intentaron impulsarse hacia arriba tipo técnica angelical, por unos segundos parecía que ambos llegarían a impulsarse, pero a los pocos segundo de el impulso ambos salieron disparos en cualquier dirección cayendo el la maya de protección.**_

_**-eso…a sido…¡INCREIBLE!- gritaron ambas guionistas al unísono con las manos juntas y los ojos brillantes.**_

_**-gracias- susurraron a la vez el dios de la muerte y el angel de Kaleido, a ambos se miraron y a Sora se le escapo un pequeño sonrojo, y Leon le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, que solo hizo que el tono de Sora subiera a un rojo intenso.**_

_**-aun nos falta mucho, pero estamos haciéndolo lo mas rápido posible- murmuro el dios de la muerte volviendo a su semblante serio.**_

* * *

bueno como dige antes espero que se alla entendido las explicaciones de la tecnica...y espero sus reviews recuerden que acepto criticas sugerencias, etc

nos vemos pronto (espero) besitos


End file.
